


Just My Luck

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChenLay version of this prompt:</p><p>When Chen jokingly puts Xiumin's virginity up for sale on the internet, neither of them expect some guy in another country to pay thrice the asking price for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extra Bucks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132953) by yakiseop. 



> And its sequel:  
> http://fujoshism.livejournal.com/14574.html

Jongdae stares at the screen; drowsiness overwhelms him by the next second, and eyelids immediately shutting down any chances for the sun rays to invade his vision. His brain begins to search for that picture folder, labeled as ‘unrequited memories’, and it goes into overdrive as the slideshow begins, each picture painting a hazy second.

However it halts when a loud noise wakes him up from his reverie, forcing him to groan loudly and swears outloud. His brain prepares his body to physically attack the idiot who stirs him from his nice nap, but he is met with silence as when he looks around, finding no one near him. At first he thinks it must be a random noise outside, but then he notices the small email icon on his taskbar, blinking rapidly as if it will disappear into pixels if he doesn’t automatically open it.

So he does, double clicking the icon, and waits for that dreaded 1 minute while sighing dramatically. He hopes it’s not another task that he must finish before the end of the day, and he certainly wishes it’s a spam email from IT department. He’s close to getting that wish as he reads  _Kim Jongin_  from the sender’s label and he guesses it’ll be another ‘cute doggies’ email. How wrong was he when he reads the first few sentences

_Hyung – why did you do this? I mean it’s so tacky – you could have just asked one of us to get rid of your flower_

_Flower? What?_ Jongdae has a lot of questions in his mind, but the first one remains  _what kind of drug is this kid taking?_

Of course when he asks that, he doesn’t expect himself to take back his words when he clicks on the link that Jongin provided.

It pops up much faster than his email, and it’s clear what kind of services this site offers. Ranging from buying a Russian house wife to selling your barely legal daughter’s virginity, but the most interesting part is  _the_  advertisement, the one that clearly states his name and how much his virginity costs, 50 000 wons.

_Strong and pliant body waiting for you to claim his innocence. Despite his kitten like features, he has been taught to wither you into submission with that skillful tongue of his. Trained vocalist for the years he spent in choir and the hours he will spend crying out your name. Not yet satisfied? Your dick will surely convince you soon enough._

Anger can’t describe what he really feels because anger means you’re feeling an emotion. However he feels nothing, because all he wants to do is grab the nearest sharp object and stab it into the person who created this vile post. Except he’s curious on what kind of pictures did this person post, and he secretly hopes every perverted person will fall in love with his body despite the fact it’s creepy as hell to even want that.

So he scrolls down and there are 3 pictures, each is as tantalizing as the next, and he almost immediately feel proud in his chest since he himself believes he looks fucking amazing. He really should be furious at the fact that one of the pictures was him barely clothed, almost giving nothing to the imagination, but he isn’t. Nevertheless he is going to kill his so-called best friend and he hopes his muscles are strong enough to drag a dead body 10 floor down from their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xiu sighs momentarily as he feels Baek’s soft lips trailing down his neck and stopping at his Adam’s apple, sucking it lightly. A hand palms around his member, lightly rubbing against it before. Baek’s teeth graze his collarbone and his palm wraps itself around his member, pumping it gently. Xiu moans loudly as he pulls Baek closer using his legs and his hand travels down as he throws his head back against the wall.

“Baekhyun! Open this god damn door!” Jongdae shouts from the other side of the door, startling Baekhyun’s trance of desire. Xiu whimpers when Baek is about pull away and his hands are already off Xiu’s body.

The three have been roommates for the past 2 years, and even longer best friends since their school years. They knew each other’s faults and miseries, and were able to heighten the other’s mood. It was only recently that Xiumin and Baekhyun became a couple, each was reluctant to admit its own feelings. It took plenty of jealousy, deceit and confessions before the two decided to give it a trial. Fortunately the trial was a success since both could never keep their hands off each other.

 “Ignore him” Xiu grabs Baek’s shoulder and pulls him close again for another heated kiss.

“Baekhyun!” his shout startles them again and Baekhyun forces himself to disentangle from Xiu’s embrace. Xiu groans loudly as he tries to find a robe or something long enough to cover his hard dick. He can’t find either one so he runs to the adjoining bathroom, hoping the robe is there.

“What?!” Baekhyun opens the door abruptly, almost causing Jongdae to stumble into Baehyun’s naked form.

“What the fuck is this?!” Jongdae gestures wildly at his phone, clearly showing the advertisement for his virginity

“Oh that – “ Baekhyun has the nerve to chuckle in front of him and it takes every ounce of Jongdae’s will to not stab or pounce at him with a heavy object.

“It’s just a joke – chill” Baek shrugs nonchalantly

“Chill?! How can I chill when someone already bid on it?” he gestures to the first bidder who wants it for 50 000 wons. His heart races anxiously at the thought of some creepy pervert staring at him like he’s a feast in a golden plate

“Technically user fuckMeRaw25 is Xiumin – “

“What – Xiumin is on this?” Jongdae gasps in surprise when he finds out that his real best friend,  _not_  Baekhyun the asshole, the one who holds his hand through every rough moment, is actually helping Baekhyun in this prank. It really should not come into surprise since Xiumin adores Baekhyun way too much to actually think clearly. However, he still can’t fucking believe that Xiumin would help him.

“Well duh – he created it” Baekhyun states as if this piece of news is extremely obvious. Jongdae’s eye twitches as he can’t decide who he should kill first.

“Oh hey Jongdae” Xiu finally walks out, holding a towel around his waist since he can’t find the robe.

The next few minutes are a blur as Jongdae lunges towards Xiumin, Baekhyun yelps at the sudden reaction and Xiumin cries out in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frozen bag of peas is covering his eye as Xiumin stares nervously at the furious scowl of his best friend. He has to admit that it’s his own fault for agreeing with Baekhyun’s vulgar idea, but really, how should he know that Jongdae would try to kill him the moment he finds out about it? Okay, maybe he does know deep down inside when he giggled as he created the post a few days ago.

“Calm down alright? If someone overbids Xiumin, he can easily outbid it since it’ll be just him paying me since I posted the advertisement. So really I don’t see the issue – “Baekhyun starts to explain, but ends up flinching when Jongdae starts to approach him again. Baekhyun holds his hands up and mutters  _fine I’ll stop_

“I can’t believe you’re even a part of this – what happened to the guy who would not stand for  _his_  stupidity?” Jongdae glares at Xiumin, who just shrugs at his words

“You’re overreacting – no one else has bid on it. You’re too tense and people can easily tell you need sex” Xiumin places his hand cautiously in Jongdae’s shoulder as he says this in slight humor. Nevertheless, Jongdae doesn’t find this funny and will never find it funny since he’s about to strangle Xiumin with the energy he has left.

So Xiumin runs away, and hopes Jongdae is clumsy enough to fall at one point, but he doesn’t and he catches him. Just as he’s about to hit him, Xiumin tries one more time to get his point across.

“In my defense – “Xiu starts to say and he realizes how he has no arguments left, but he can sense the stares of Baekhyun and Jongdae, as if they expect him to have a smart retort. So he gulps and thinks he can bullshit around this, but his brain formulates nothing, just emptiness. “Actually just hit me” and Jongdae does to his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae stares blankly at the wall, trying to not think how his best friends are deceitful bastards. He finishes his third shot of Tequila and it burns faster in his throat faster than the first two. He gestures for another shot and Xiumin reluctantly fills it up, resisting the urge to lecture the younger.

“Hyung it’ll be fine” Jongin whispers besides him and Jongdae wonders why they always invite this irritating kid, even though Jongin is practically his little brother.

“Oh my god – I can’t believe you posted the picture where he poses as a fireman” Sehun laughs like an annoying hyena and Jongdae really want to punch him, but he’s too exhausted to even stand.

“It’s really one of his better ones” Baekhyun replies with a glint in his eyes and Xiumin shoots a dirty glare at him. Baek quickly cowers and sits beside Xiumin, closing his lips for once.

“What I want to know is why you put the price as 50 000 - I mean who’s willing to waste that much money on a small ass” Sehun says and Baek tries his hardest to not laugh as he looks away from Jongdae’s glare

“Hey – losing your flower should be worth that much” Jongin retorts with a huff.

They quickly look at Jongin, who stares back in confusion.

“Seriously – how the hell is this kid  _not_  a virgin?” Baekhyun says outloud

“I for one agree with you – how much did you pay Chanyeol hyung?” Sehun asks him in a serious tone and Jongin blushes in reply.

“I – I didn’t pay him! He likes me” Jongin snaps angrily while his blushing face betrays his emotions.

“Damn hyung – if Jongin can get laid for free, then who’s going to pay for yours?” Sehun asks in a curious tone and Jongdae throws a pillow straight to his face while grumbling about finding better friends.

“Sehun that’s enough” Xiumin glares at him and tries to comfort Jongdae, but he immediately rejects any affection from traitorous friends. Xiumin can only sigh before he crawls back into Baek’s embrace.

“It’ll be okay hyung – who knows, maybe the guy will take your flower gently” Jongin says casually and they stare at him again, as if his words are extremely stupid.

“What?” Jongin asks in confusion

“How are you  _not_  a virgin? How am I still a virgin when the most naïve guy in this room isn’t?” Jongdae holds back a sob and flops his face down to Jongin’s shoulder, looking for comfort, since he knows he can’t take back his dignity if he crawls to his disloyal best friends for reassurances.

“You can always go to a bar and just find  _anyone_ ” Sehun tells him as if the notion will give comfort

“But you shouldn’t give your – “Jongin starts to reply but his sentence is cut off by Jongdae’s words

“I swear if you say flower one more time – “Jongdae growls at him when he lifts his head off Jongin’s shoulder, staring at him with darken eyes.

“Your cherry – “Jongin fixes his mistake

“Oh my god” Sehun slaps his hands to his lap and rolls on the floor in laughter. Jongdae glares at Jongin, painfully aware that he is torn between punching him or hugging him for being so cute. Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Xiumin are just trying to contain their stifles of laughter.

“I – I don’t get it” Jongin looks around for help, which he gets none. Jongdae sighs and pats Jongin’s back to console him, while Xiumin shakes his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xiumin is enjoying Baek’s warmth against his back as they cuddle under the sun’s warmth. The gentle breeze is the right temperature against the naked skin of their arms. Baek is humming a familiar tune when they hear a notification from Baek’s cell phone. Baek fiddles around in his pocket before he’s able to take it out.

“Oh – someone outbids you” Baek says casually as he shows Xiumin the details, where it says 100 000 wons is the current bid.

“Wow that’s twice” Xiumin gapes at it for a while and Baek stands up to get his laptop

“Let’s outbid him” Baekhyun mutters as he opens his laptop, and goes to his bookmarks, where the link is saved.

“There, 120 000” Baek states and Xiu agrees confidently, however their bid is quickly gone as the same user outbids for 150 000.

“Whoa – this person really want Jongdae. Should we just let him?” Baek states in amusement and Xiumin replies with a flick to Baek’s forehead.

“Are you crazy? I’m not letting some stranger molest him” Xiu retorts and takes the laptop out of Baekhyun’s reach.

The bidding war begins and Xiu spends the next 30 minutes focusing his attention to winning this bid. Unbeknownst to them, the auction ends abruptly and Xiumin gapes at the screen as he sees the result in front of him.

“So? Did you win?” Baek asks as he returns with their drinks and place them into the table.

Xiumin stutters as he points to the screen and his mouth remains open.

“You lost didn’t you? It’s okay – we’ll tell him you tried” Baek tells him as he sits next to him, unaware of the shock reaction that remains in his face. Baek takes his laptop back and that’s when he sees it.

_20 million wons_

_Did I read that right?_

_Yep – 20 million wons_

“Wow” Baek stutters

“Yep”

“And it’s another person? He came out of nowhere?!” Baek almost shouts as he stares at the bidding list

“Yep”

“I’m not telling him” Baek immediately says this before Xiu can have a similar idea. His boyfriend stares at him in annoyance, but he knows that out of the two, Jongdae will kill him less, or at least he hopes so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae should have known, after all he lives with the most conniving roommate and his willing boyfriend. So when he reaches home, Xiumin immediately tells him that his favorite dinner is made. Then Baekhyun, forever the remote hogger, lets him take the remote  _and_ lets him watch his favorite show, one that Baekhyun despises. All of these hints should be obvious enough that they are holding a dirty secret, one that can ruin their friendships.

So when they sit down across from him and guilty looks are on their faces, he knows that the next few minutes will determine the future of their friendships.

“So – remember how we auction your virginity?” Baek starts nervously

“Stop – just shut up” Jongdae growls at him as he knows where this conversation will end

“Before you yell – just look at the bid” Xiu starts to say

“Nope – I don’t care. Cancel it, tell him the ‘object’ is no longer available” Jongdae rises up from his chair, fists clenching and he starts walking towards the door.

“It’s 20 million” Xiu states calmly and Jongdae stops in his track. He turns around to see if Xiumin is joking, but he doesn’t really need to because Xiumin  _never_  joke about money.

“You can finally pay everything off and start elsewhere – you always want to move to Japan remember?”

Jongdae glares at him and for the first time this week, he’s speechless. He wonders if this is all a dream and it just feels real because he likes the idea of being rich. So he pinches himself and it hurts physically, but the thought of giving his body to some creepy stranger hurts his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days Jongdae focuses on work because he can’t deal with this situation. He doesn’t know what he wants because he doesn’t need to leave Seoul, and even when he thinks of rejecting the money, he doesn’t have the guts to say it. So he distracts himself, taking on more tasks than he needs to, and maybe, just maybe, a decision will shine itself in front of him.

Sadly, reality does not work that way because it never does, as it always backstab him like in the previous years. He thinks it’s the universe way of giving him the finger because he cruelly rejected a girl in the past, mocking her in front of her friends. Of course he regretted it the moment he saw the tears, but the universe made a point of never letting him forget it. People may say he’s exaggerating, but he isn’t really, not when his past crushes would casually reject him, leaving him to solitude. However, he’s not completely a virgin one might say, since he knows  _how_  to kiss and he knows  _how_  to render someone boneless with his gifted tongue. The only issue is no one else is willing to return the favor.

He sighs as he returns home, a bit later than usual, and hopes that his roommates are not idiots tonight. Unfortunately his hope is quickly gone when he sees Baekhyun placing several chilled Soju on the living room table and his favorite takeout dinner. He shoots daggers with his eyes towards Baekhyun’s body, hoping the elder feels shots of pain throbbing into his body.

“No we’re not idiots tonight” Baek rolls his eyes in response

“Sit – the more you scrunch your face, the more hideous it is” Xiu teases him as he pats his back before walking towards the living room

So Jongdae reluctantly places his bag on the floor, near the door, and walks towards them with cautious eyes, as if either will spring an attack against him.

“What’s the occasion?” Jongdae asks before sitting down. He grabs a Soju bottle and downs a quarter of it in one shot.

“Our 100th fuck” Baek states sarcastically, but Jongdae still spurts out liquid out of his nose. He shots an angry glare at Baekhyun as he wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

“Anyway let’s eat since we waited for you and I’m fucking hungry” Xiu says to them as he’s the first to reach the takeout box, uncaring what the contents may be.

“Ew – there are cucumbers on mine” Baek rubbed his nose in disgusts and pushes his box away, pouting at Jongdae who just opens his. Jongdae retaliates by eating his without feeling empathy towards the elder.

“Bae~” Baekhyun whines to his boyfriend this time, who is almost done with his food and stares at him in confusion.

“Just take them out” Xiu says to him, trying not to spit any food into his boyfriend’s face, and luckily he doesn’t.

“They’re already touching the rice”

“Well eat the rice or don’t have dinner” Xiu shrugs as he says this

Baek huffs in response and crosses his arms, unwilling to have dinner despite his growling stomach.

“I can’t believe you’re such a kid and you’re older than me” Jongdae grumbles as he takes out Baek’s “spoiled” rice and cucumber and gives him his. He rolls his eyes at Baek’s squeals of delight and tries not to smile when the elder hugs him.

The next hour goes by quickly as the three recalls old memories and Jongdae gets his first laughter of the week when Baekhyun falls flat on his face when his foot stumbles upon the carpet. Of course any moment of happiness is promptly ruined when Xiumin clears his throat, waiting to tear the next stitch in their friendship.

“I replied to the buyer’s email – “Xiu starts to say after Jongdae calms down from his high. Jongdae immediately freezes and he stares back at the eldest, recognizing the guilty look instantly.

 “What?” Jongdae chokes out

“He’s not a creep – he’s actually really nice” he continues on nervously

“He?!”

“And the good news is I convinced him to come here instead so you don’t have to go to China” he ends his news with a cheery tone

“And you said  _I’m_  worse” Baek whispers to himself even though Baekhyun doesn’t really understand the concept of whispering since his voice is  _always_  too loud.

Jongdae stares at him, unsure of what he should do first, kill or hide.

_Some guy is going to fuck my anus_

_He’s from China_

_A creepy guy from China is going to molest me_

The realization dawns on him so he panics. Whenever Jongdae panics, he does 2 things, he sits in the weirdest corner of the room or house, and he hugs his knees until he feels better. This may be the biggest quirk he has and possibly a turn off to future mates, but he doesn’t care because it’s the only way he can calm himself.

So he sits in the corner, located ironically in Xiumin’s room, and he stares at the floor, wondering why the universe is always so cruel. Luckily his roommates leave him alone and Xiu doesn’t ask him to leave when bedtime approaches. Instead, Xiu leaves the door open in case Jongdae leaves in the middle of the night, which he does at 1 am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay” Jongdae blurts out to them at 10 in the morning, where both were eating their breakfast. They stare back at him in confusion, especially Xiumin, who thought Jongdae was still angry.

“I’ll do it – him – the money is fucking awesome but I needed a valid reason and I’ve found it” Jongdae smiles at them for the first time

“Sex?” Baekhyun drawls his response, earning a pinch from Xiumin. He pouts and rubs his arm. Jongdae scoffs in reply and rolls his eyes.

“No – I’m going to open a studio, hire a bunch of talented rejects and let underprivileged kids learn from them” he tells them excitedly and they both stare back at Jongdae in silent

“Well?” Jongdae urges for a compliment, hell an insult will be good too.

“That sounds really great – “Baekhyun starts to say and Jongdae beams at him “But you’re only talented vocally” and Xiumin smacks him hard in the head.

“Ow – I’m just saying he has no business knowledge, let alone how to handle a bunch of brats” Baek rubs his arm and Xiu tries to argue back, but he can’t think of one.

“Well of course I don’t – that’s why I need your help” Jongdae flashes Baekhyun a dazzling smile, as if it’ll convince Baek to join him on this startup idea. Baek scoffs in return and gives him a  _yea right_  look.

“Please~” Jongdae begs at him and Xiumin nudges him to accept

“No – I’m not quitting my fabulous job just so you can do another  _daeumb_  project” he replies while associating the word dumb with Jongdae’s nickname, Dae.

“The other day you said you hate it” Xiu glares at him

“No, I hate my boss – there’s a difference”

So Jongdae turns to Xiumin for help, who immediately whispers to Baek’s ear, possibly suggesting some kinky fantasy. Baek huffs in reply instead

“Don’t bother bribing me with that” Baek tells him and turns his back away from Xiumin. So he tries harder to get Baek’s attention by rubbing his back and placing kisses all over his neck.

Jongdae turns away; trying not to listen to the amount of kisses and moans from the other side. Instead he focuses on that tiny speck of stain on the floor in front of him and wonders why Xiumin haven’t clean that yet.

“Fine! But if this goes horribly wrong, you’re doing  _that_  5 times” Baek crosses his arms and Xiu nods happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what did he reply?” Jongdae looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder, invading his personal space almost completely.

“Um – how about some space?” Baek replies to him, and Jongdae can easily feel Baek’s breath on his cheek. Jongdae makes a point of leaning himself closer to Baek, until Xiu sees them and jerks Jongdae away, giving him a pointed look. Xiu may be the smallest amongst them, but he’s definitely not weak when he asserts his territory, especially regarding Baekhyun.

“He says he’s coming in 2 weeks with a friend, for “business” purposes. He can’t wait to see you” Baek give Jongdae a toothy grin and wiggles his eyebrows.

“At least you have time to go shopping” Xiu tells him

“Why? He probably wants me naked all the time” Jongdae rolls his eyes

“You’re right – tighty whitey is  _so_  sexually arousing” Baek replies sarcastically

“Fine then what should I buy?” a question that Jongdae immediately regrets of asking.

They end up shopping for hours in which Baekhyun drags him to the sluttiest stores for the perfect sex toys, which of course Jongdae rejects vehemently. However, he does agree to two things, a vibrating dildo and a cock ring, because he doesn’t want vanilla sex, and it’s not as kinky as the anal beads Baekhyun buys for Xiumin.

Then they find themselves in numerous men stores, where half of the time is spent on arguing and the other half is trying on clothes.

_“Wow – we are so buying that” Baekhyun tells him as he whistles in appreciation to the jeans that hugs Jongdae’s ass. The way his ass curves in those jeans can put Sehun’s ass into shame. So Jongdae wholeheartedly agrees with Baekhyun and buys 3 pairs._

Then there are times when Jongdae really wants to kill him

_“I am not wearing a thong just because everyone else is doing it” he glares at him angrily_

_“Technically it’s a g string” Baekhyun corrects him while twirling the g-string in his finger and Jongdae leaves, without signaling Baekhyun to come._

And the awkward moments between them

_“Baekhyun! Let me see”_

_“Um – later”_

_“Come on – it’s not fair since you saw me before” Jongdae whines because Baekhyun did see him in boxers recently so Baek can make sure Jongdae is buying the tightest pair. Luckily the changing room only has a curtain so Jongdae impatiently pulls the curtain and gasps in shock. Baekhyun yelps in surprise and covers himself before Jongdae quickly pulls the curtain back to its spot._

_“What are you doing?” Jongdae hisses in an almost quiet tone as he glances around nervously_

_“Xiu sent me a topless pic – it’s not my fault okay” Baek replies in a guilty tone and probably on the verge of crying_

_“Well don’t take care of it here” Jongdae hisses in reply and hopes Baekhyun listens to him because he does not want to be kick out of this store for indecency._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days are gone faster than he originally thinks as he finds himself staring at the calendar.

_It’s today_

_Fuck why is it today?_

He runs to the bathroom and showers, almost scrubbing his skin to the point where it’s wrinkly and red. Then he can’t decide on what to wear so he sits on his bed, boxers already on him, and waits for Baekhyun or Xiumin to notice his misery. So Baekhyun takes pity on him and throws him one of the newly bought shirt and huggable jeans. Jongdae is about to complain, but stops when he realizes that arguing doesn’t make him feel any better.

He’s extremely nervous and he almost tempts himself to go to his corner, but Xiumin catches on quickly and drags him away. In fact, they both drag him outside the apartment by 11 am and they enter Baek’s car, where Xiu sits beside him, rubbing his hand gently for comfort.

Baek drops them off on the restaurant where they’re meeting since he can’t stay due to overwhelming work at the office. They wave goodbye to him and enter the building as Jongdae’s confidence slowly deteriorates. The reservation is under Xiumin’s name and they go to their table, waiting for some Chinese old men to come to them, at least that’s what Jongdae thinks.

Suddenly he sees Xiumin standing up, and waving at someone. Jongdae freezes in his spot, and wonders if he can slowly melt into the chair, leaving a puddle of existence. He hears Xiumin greeting them in Mandarin’s  _hello_ , which is probably the only Mandarin word he knows of. Luckily Xiu doesn’t need to know more because he hears his voice, the one that replies to Xiu in perfect Korean.

_Well fuck this guy sounds like a kid_

“And as you know this is Jongdae” Xiu gestures to him while smiling, and Jongdae tries his hardest to gather up all of his courage, just so he can say  _hi_  without embarrassing himself. He turns around as he stands up and sees him. Doe eyes, brown hair and an easy grin are the buyer’s characteristics.

_Oh I get it – I thought it would be an old guy and you give me a kid. Very funny_

Jongdae shoots his thought to the universe before smiling back and shaking his hand.

“Luhan – and as you know, Yixing” Luhan gesture to the guy besides him, the one Jongdae does not notice until now.

_Oh this must his friend_

_Damn he’s cute_

Yixing smiles at him and that perfect, hollow dimple protrudes on his cheek.

_Fuck he’s really cute_

It doesn’t help the fact he feels a tiny spark when their hands shake and Jongdae quickly pull his hand back, feeling twice as nervous.

So Yixing sits in front of him and Luhan is besides him, while Xiumin in front of him. They start off easy conversations, where Luhan spends most of his time asking questions and Yixing is just there listening. Xiu gestures to Jongdae with his eyes, as if suggesting him to talk more. So he does, as he nervously ask Luhan what he does and tries to hold back the most invading question  _how are you so damn rich_

“Wow – that’s amazing. CEO of a company at 25 must be exhausting” Jongdae stares at him with wide eyes

“You get used to it” Luhan laughs nervously and twiddles his fingers

Their orders of raw beef finally come and Jongdae eats a lot when he’s nervous. Luckily they’re eating hot pot so Jongdae put more raw meat into the soup. They start eating in silence, with the occasional  _hmm this is so good_  and  _have you tried this yet_  comments.

“So Yixing, what do you do?” Xiumin asks him as he turns his head to the side a little

“Hmm businessman” he replies teasingly

“Isn’t that vague?”

“More vague than CEO?”

Xiumin chuckles and Jongdae stares in confusion at them

“Hey! At least I go to work daily unlike you” Luhan retorts in Mandarin and Yixing smirks.

“In case you ever need a tour guide, Jongdae is excellent” Xiumin tells them before eating his next portion, earning a glare from his best friend

“It’s a good thing Jongdae offers a variety of services then” Luhan remarks, and they both laugh as Jongdae blushes furiously and looks away

They hear Yixing clearing his throat and Luhan suddenly stop abruptly; his face goes into stoic expression.

They finish lunch rather quickly and they are about to part ways. Jongdae is putting his scarf back on, but ends up tangling it in an ugly manner. So Luhan chuckles and untangles it, causing Jongdae to freeze in his spot. He begins to wrap the scarf nicely around Jongdae’s neck, creating one of those elegant loops that he always sees in magazines. He feels his face flushing as Luhan’s nimble fingers brushes against his neck.

“Luhan”

Yixing’s voice is sharp as he pronounces the name and a steel, cold look replaces his previous cheerful face. Luhan quickly retracts his fingers and puts a 5 feet distance between himself and Jongdae.

Jongdae feels warm fingers trailing down his hand and he looks up at Yixing’s gaze. His brown ones meet Yixing’s dark ones, a moment of silence passes between them.

“Will you walk with me?” Yixing asks him and Jongdae can only gape at him, unsure why the buyer’s friend is trying to ask him out. So he looks towards Luhan and Xiumin, who are obviously too busy in their conversation.

“Um sure” Jongdae eventually replies since he has nothing else to do

Yixing spurts out some quick Mandarin words to Luhan, who nods and waves bye to him. He gestures Jongdae to follow him, and he reluctantly follows, looking back at Xiumin’s easy smile.

“So you free tonight?” Luhan wiggles his eyebrows

“Yes – free to fuck my boyfriend” Xiu states clearly

“No ring means no commitment” Luhan tells him in a smug smile and Xiu just stares at him in disbelief

“Another entitled pretty boy” Xiu mutters as he walks away, uncaring when Luhan squawks  _hey!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walk in silence side by side and Jongdae keeps staring at Yixing, thinking he’ll start a conversation soon. However he doesn’t and it’s making him feel like he’s on the edge of freefalling into a certain doom.

“It was a dare” Yixing suddenly stops walking in the middle of the park, one that they enter a few minutes ago

“Huh?”

“Luhan dared me to buy someone’s virginity. I’m not that type of person – one that takes pleasure on taking someone’s virginity” he tells him with guilt in his eyes and they sit in a nearby bench

_Oh – he’s the buyer_

_So he never wanted me…_

Yixing can see the crestfallen look on Jongdae’s face and quickly continue his words.

“What I meant to say is it’s your decision in the end. I didn’t choose you randomly – you’re really cute” Yixing says with almost a tease in his tone

Jongdae huffs and rolls his eyes at the word  _cute_. But then he realizes  _should I give the money back?_

“Then the money – “

“Oh don’t, keep it” Yixing waves it off as if 20 million wons was spare change

_Why are Chinese men so rich?_

“I don’t take charity – I’m not desperate” Jongdae glares at him

“Then show me Seoul? After all, my Korean is really rusty” Yixing grins at him and that darn dimple shows up again.

_Fuck – that dimple will be the death of me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Monday**

He keeps staring at him, as if he’s unsure if he should just ditch this guy in the middle of the pathwalk as they tour around Seoul. Yixing seems to be an avid daydreamer, as he likes to randomly stop their fast paced walk, indifferent of the angry glares they receive from strangers, and spends literally hours, okay fine 10 minutes, thinking about  _something_. By the 5th occurrence, Jongdae is angry, actually _twitching-his-eye-to-resist-killing-him_  livid is the better description, as he turns Yixing around to face him.

“What the  _hell_  is wrong with you?” Jongdae stares at him with a glare that can rival all mothers in the world whenever their kid is misbehaving.

Yixing replies with a raised eyebrow, unsure of his question.

_Of course he doesn’t get it – why would some high level businessman care of some lowly civil servants’ opinion?_

“You can’t just fucking stop in the middle of the pathwalk just so you can  _think_. It’s rude as hell and you need to be considerate of others’ feelings!” Jongdae jabs a finger to Yixing’s chest as he annunciates his words clearly

“Oh” is his reply and Jongdae is  _this_ close to strangling him with his bare hands

“You got it?” he growls to him and Yixing visibly nods at him before Jongdae leads them away from their current standing.

They walk in silence for another 15 minutes before Yixing grabs Jongdae’s arm and leads him straight to the entrance of a strip club. His eyes widen at the thought of this implication and he struggles to break free unsuccessfully.

“Why are we – “his words fall flat when he realizes Yixing is not leading him to the club, but instead Yixing just want to stand in front of the club so  _he_  can think. Jongdae slants his eyes towards his face, anger bubbling inside of him at the thought of Yixing finding a loophole in his previous argument.

“You said not in the middle of pathwalk” Yixing briefly smirks at him before his face becomes blank again, deep in thought.

It takes every ounce of his will to not scream in frustration and he clenches his fists while looking away from the very definition of _asshole businessman_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tuesday**

It’s the 5th time he catches Yixing’s stare at him, but it feels like the 100th time because he’s not used to so much attention from one person, let alone from a cute yet asshole of a guy.

“Stop it” Jongdae hisses at Yixing as they stroll around the museum, almost stopping at every masterpiece to appreciate its beauty.

“What?” Yixing stares at him with those intense eyes, the ones that usually make Jongdae’s knees weak if he isn’t currently furious with him.

“Stop staring at me – it’s unnerving and annoying. Why can’t you be normal for once and just appreciate what’s in front of you?” Jongdae huffs in frustration

“But I am – “Yixing makes a point of traveling his eyes down Jongdae’s back, appreciating the curve of his ass in those huggable jeans, and finally to those worn out shoes, ones that would be a total turn off because it’s on the verge of evaporating, but Yixing finds them adorably charming.

“Seriously – you’re gonna check me out like a horny teenager?” Jongdae judges Yixing on the spot, arms crossed over his chest when he turns around, but Yixing doesn’t care as he licks his lips and raises a suggestive eyebrow.

So Jongdae storms off in annoyance and walks off to some direction, hoping Yixing can never find him. Unfortunately, Yixing seems to have a Jongdae tracker in his brain and finds him easily, while holding a yogurt bottle, Jongdae’s food obsession of the month. Jongdae grabs it hastily from Yixing’s fingers and walks in front of him, somewhat forgiving Yixing for his lechery looks. He still however hates Yixing’s smug looks, the ones that he sends behind Jongdae’s back because he  _knows_  he’s so damn good at knowing Jongdae’s weaknesses.

Thursday

Then come those fleeting touches, the ones that send a delicious thrill down Jongdae’s back. The ones that make him want to receive more and never give back because he’s extremely okay with the idea of having Yixing devouring him with touches. But there are days where he’s had enough, such as today, and he wants nothing more than to push Yixing far away from him so he can never feel  _this_  sexually frustrated again.

“Stop – touching – me” Jongdae whispers under his breath as they’re surrounded by tourists, where most are kids. He can feel Yixing’s nimble fingers caressing the side of his arm and trailing his nails down towards his hand. He shivers lightly when Yixing decides to wrap an arm around Jongdae’s waist, uncaring of people’s gazes at them and he can literally feel Yixing’s fingers lightly feathering his side, teasing the skin with delightful touches.

“You don’t like it?” Yixing’s warm breath hits Jongdae’s ear and he can feel the warmth spreading his body. So he untangles himself from Yixing’s half embrace and walks away, trying to calm his beating heart. Yixing follows him as usual and finally they reach to a spot where there is no one around. Jongdae steps closer to Yixing’s body, and catches Yixing’s surprise look since Jongdae would never be physically close to Yixing if he can help it.

“Let’s get one thing straight – I’m not yours and I certainly don’t want to be yours so keep your hands to yourself” Jongdae whispers to his face, an obvious angry tone behind every word. Yixing stares with wide eyes in reaction before mumbling  _okay_

That was the last time Yixing touches his arm, waist or even hand. In fact, he keeps a 5 feet distance from him and remains silent for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Friday**

They invite Yixing and Luhan to meet the rest of their friends, where a simple dinner gathering ends up becoming  _who can get wasted first?_

“Fuck you Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yells across the room as Baekhyun runs away from Chanyeol’s revenge. Xiumin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s idiocy for the fifth time. Baekhyun punches his fists to the air in triumph as his prank worked perfectly and he will spend the night gloating his success, get drunk and fuck his boyfriend loudly against the wall, all in that order.

Luhan manages to find a new victim, after Xiumin’s 50th rejection, as he saunters over to an unsuspecting Jongin. He coaxes the younger to loosen up with some alcohol and proceeds to kiss the hell out of the guy, that is until Chanyeol sees it and pushes Luhan off in anger. A fight usually ensues except Jongin drags Chanyeol away before anything can happen. A collective groans echo through the room as everyone is disappointed for the lack of punches.

Then we have Sehun as sleazy as Luhan when it comes finding victims to exploit. This time he notices a sullen Yixing standing near a doorway and smirks.

“I would love to be under him, screaming his name” Sehun tells Baekhyun and Jongdae who are beside him. Jongdae rolls his eyes and feels a little envious at that idea

“I know right – he looks like the type to dominate you senseless, but submissive enough to writhe under you” Baek licks his lips while gazing at Yixing

 “So you really don’t want him hyung?” Sehun asks Jongdae for the 5th time, making sure there will no regrets later.

“No” Jongdae replies curtly before rolling his eyes

“It’s not like you’ll get a better offer. He’s  _clearly_  out of your league – you should be lucky he calls you cute” Sehun explains to him the laws of ‘pretty people should be with hot people’.

“You’re an idiot” Jongdae glares at Sehun’s lack of logic

“You’re just jealous Yixing would drool at my ass while giving a pity nod at yours. What I wouldn’t sacrifice to grope those muscles”

“Sadly you have nothing to offer especially a brain” Jongdae mutters to himself

“I bet he’s a grower too” Baek says while Sehun licks his lips in anticipation

“What?” Jongdae stares at Baek

“You know – “Sehun indirectly makes a gesture to how big Yixing can be and Jongdae splutters in response.

“You’re both gross – and I sometimes wonder what you did to my best friend’s mind when you’re so – tragic” Jongdae gestures to Baek’s body, and Baek sticks his tongue out in return

“I bet you would love a threesome with us” with that Sehun winks at him and saunters over to Yixing’s, his butt swaying in a seducing manner.

Jongdae huffs to himself, thinking how Sehun is too overconfident since Yixing would never lower his standard to some college kid. Of course when he thought of this, he thinks Yixing will flatly reject him and Sehun will pout for the rest of the night. However he’s wrong when he sees Sehun making out with Yixing and a hand is groping Sehun’s butt, as if Sehun’s butt is a placeholder for Yixing’s hand.

He scowls as he walks away, storming off to his room, and ignoring Baek’s desperate calls of his name. He kicks out Chanyeol and Jongin, who wanted to have sex in his room and allows himself to sulk before he hears knocking on the door and Baekhyun’s face pops in.

“What happened to  _I don’t give a fuck about Yixing_?” Baek asks in his teasing tone

 “Fuck off” Jongdae snarls at him before looking away and Baek closes the door.

“Well~ okay then Mr. Grumpy. Want to talk about it?” Baek crosses his arms with an amused face. Even though Baekhyun can easily snatch the title ‘Worse Best Friend of the Century’, he still cares more about Jongdae than the rest of his evil friends.

Jongdae refuses to turn around and faces him since he knows his face will betray the indifferent emotions he has been showcasing ever since Yixing came to his world.

“Since you claim  _I’m_  the asshole best friend, I should gloat at the fact that Yixing and Sehun made out, and Yixing  _loved_  every minute of it. But since I care about your nonexistent heart, Luhan took Sehun home and Yixing left alone. Process that as you will” Baek chuckles to himself and walks out of Jongdae’s room.

_He probably did that so you would get jealous_

His brain informs him of this silly idea and he immediately shakes it off his head. He calm his heart to not get hopeful and decides to sleep early, despite the loud music banging against the wall and the loud thumping from next door as Baek pounds harder into Xiu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday**

 Jongdae regrets coming, in fact he wants nothing more than to run away and sit in his depressing corner. He glares at the obvious fleeting touches between Yixing and this geezer, which is an exaggeration since he barely looks 25. He doesn’t know who the stranger is, but he doesn’t like him so he glares at the person’s back, hoping invisible knifes will pierce his back, causing him to fall into death’s embrace. He sinisterly chuckle to himself at this thought, making his friends stare at him in confusion.

Jongdae is never good at expressing his discontent especially when it’s about guys he’s starting to like. As much as he hates the idea of  _falling_  for Yixing, he knows he’s extremely smitten since he can’t stop himself thinking of his dimple, that blank stare and most of all, those brown soft eyes. So he’s angry at himself because as usual, he picks the wrong time to like Yixing, and the universe is yet again against him.

“I told you before – scrunching your face makes you look uglier. Wouldn’t want to let Yixing see your flaw before he fucks you” Xiu whispers to him with a hint of amusement, causing Jongdae to glare at him

“I’m sure he would rather fuck that geezer and adopt dimple face babies” Jongdae huffs in response

“That would be cute – Bae let’s adopt dimple face babies” Baek tugs Xiu’s arm and Xiu chuckles at both of them. Jongdae snarls at Baek before walking away to the food buffet. He grabs the greasiest food and starts to pile them up in his plate.

“You’re lucky he’s too distracted by Mr.Sexy – your jealousy is never subtle” Baek remarks to him and Jongdae ignores Baek for the 10th time of the day. “Speaking of the devil – good luck” Baek briskly walk away and Jongdae glares at him in confusion before seeing Yixing saunter to him in his tuxedo, looking deadly charming as always.

“Jongdae” Yixing greets him with a smile and Jongdae grunts in reply, refusing to stare back at him. He proceeds to taking more shrimp tempura into his plate.

“You really do eat a lot” Yixing chuckles and Jongdae resists the urge to jump on Yixing, due to his sweet timbre voice.

“Are those good? I haven’t eaten yet” Yixing rubs his stomach

“Not like you were ever subtle on how hungry you are” Jongdae sniffs in reply and turns his face away from Yixing, who takes the advantage to steal one shrimp away from his plate. Jongdae quickly grab his shrimp back and stuffs it into his mouth, earning a laugh from Yixing. “Get your own shrimp – fucking businessman”

“Wait – “Yixing grabs his arm and their hands clasp together, fitting perfectly against one another. He raises his other hand to Jongdae’s lips and brushes off the crumbs on his lips. Jongdae widens his eyes at the feeling of Yixing’s thumb and he can’t help himself as he leans in to his touches.

Jongdae tries to get away after his brain returns from a momentary lapse, but Yixing won’t let go of his hand.

“Join me for dinner?” he whispers as if it’s a secret that others should not know

“Why don’t you ask your  _friend?_ ”

“Who – oh he’s just a business partner”

“Well you’re very chummy to everyone – I’m not  _them_ ” he states the last word with much implication that he will not become one of Yixing’s entertainment. Yixing stares at him with wide eyes, loosening his grip on Jongdae’s hand, but not enough for Jongdae to run away.

“Good – I wouldn’t want you if you were that easy” Yixing whispers back to him, causing Jongdae to freeze in his spot. “After all – that fireman outfit does wonders to my wet dreams”

“Asshole” Jongdae says after he punches Yixing’s arm and walks away angrily.

“Pick you up at 7!” Yixing shouts after him as he rubs his aching yet happy arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae stands in front of the door, unsure what his next move would be. He reluctantly admits to himself that the date was fun and he actually like how funny and charming Yixing is. He really doesn’t know the dating protocol, if he should kiss him or just leave him to his own misery. The second option seems really tempting for the sake of revenge but he realizes how much he himself want to kiss those soft lips. So he freezes in front of the door, and Yixing does realize Jongdae’s dilemma, which is why he takes Jongdae’s keys so he can open the door.

“There you go – now I won’t have to worry about you arriving safely” a light teasing tone in his voice. Jongdae still doesn‘t move and Yixing stares at him worriedly. “Are you okay?” Yixing grabs his hand, a small squeeze is applied.

“Y – yeah” Jongdae shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly before opening the door and he enters the room, hesitation in his first step. He turns around and stares at Yixing, biting his bottom lip nervously. Yixing smiles at him, hands stuff into his pockets and a stray of hair falls into his forehead, an invitation for Jongdae to brush it off with his hand.

“Well I had fun – let’s meet again” Yixing takes one step closer and Jongdae hitches his breath, holding it in.

“What about tomorrow?” He asks as he takes another step and his face is dangerously close to Jongdae’s face. Jongdae stares at his lips and he is  _still_ unsure if he should lean forward to seal the deal despite the evident hint in front of him. They stand in close proximity for the next few minutes before Jongdae takes a step back in anxiety and clear his throat.

“Tomorrow’s good” Jongdae looks at the floor, where Yixing’s Nike’s shoes becomes his new distraction. He doesn’t miss the disappointment in Yixing’s tone as Yixing steps back and he also notices the sudden change of mood as Yixing says his goodbye, bubbly happiness to grimly monotone.

He doesn’t know what exactly happens after that, only flashes of images appear before his eyes when he suddenly realizes he’s kissing  _him_. He doesn’t remember grabbing Yixing’s arm, pulling him closer and the unskilled aim for his lips, causing him to kiss the corner of his lips. However he does vividly remember Yixing fixing his aim and the magnetic pull towards his body as soft meets soft. Teeth clashes momentarily before both find the right angle and the kiss deepens.

Of course nothing good lasts forever in Jongdae’s world so he senses someone behind him, trying to move him and Yixing to one side of the door.

“If you can just make a hole – that’s it – just a bit more” Baek, forever the irritator, needs to get garbage out to the chute so he’s been pushing the couple to the right side of the door. This way he can slip out of the apartment without needing to stop the couple’s makeout session.

Inevitably, Yixing lets go of Jongdae’s lips and Jongdae growls in frustration, earning a chuckle from him. Baek manages to slip out and grabs the 3 garbage bags before running off to the garbage chute.

“Good night” Yixing tells him with a wink before he saunters away and Jongdae is  _this_  close to pulling Yixing back inside the apartment for some tension relief.

When Baek returns, Jongdae crosses his arm and his face is set to a scowl while Baek grins happily at him.

“I am forever cockblocking you until next week” Jongdae tells him before he walks away in a huff.

“Kinky – Xiumin  _loves_  exhibitionist. Can you come to our room so we can get started?” Baek says as he wiggles his eyebrows

“Fuck off” Jongdae replies while giving Baek the finger, before slamming the door of his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sunday**

Curious fingers trail his toned stomach as he groans against Yixing’s lips. He tightens his hold over his nape as he pulls the elder’s upper body closer to him. Yixing’s lips left his as it travels down to his jaw, cartilage, Adam’s apple and finally collarbone, a hard suckle on the skin to create a marking.

The fingers are naughty as the right hand decides to caress Jongdae’s firm ass while briefly squeezing the taut muscle. Meanwhile the other fingers decide to tighten its grip into Jongdae’s hip, nails burying itself into pale skin and drawing little scars. He whimpers and rocks back against Yixing’s hard on, ignoring how needy he must look, crushing the strong image he previously created.

“Stop teasing” Jongdae huffs out as his hands tremble against the buttons on Yixing’s coif dress shirt. Yixing grabs his hands and stops his actions before pulling away; heavy breaths surround the hallway of the hotel.

“Let’s continue inside” Jongdae says coyly as he nudges Yixing towards the door of his room.

“Tuesday – promise” Yixing replies as he caresses Jongdae’s cheek and squeezes his hip. Jongdae pouts in response and feels a whine slowly rising inside of him.

“Okay” Jongdae sighs dejectedly and Yixing grabs his wrist before he can walk away

“Can you stay the night on Tuesday – if that’s okay with you? I think you will love to see what I have planned” Yixing grins at him as if the question is innocent and Jongdae widens his eyes in response.

“But if you can’t – “Yixing immediately says after seeing Jongdae’s reaction

“No! I’ll stay” he replies timidly despite the loud reaction he gives.

Jongdae’s heart can’t stop thumping that night and his hands feel clammy as he drives home that night.

_Fuck how am I supposed to be good in bed in less than 24 hours?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday

They huddle in their living room, once were a spacious area and now filled to the brink with 5 guys. Jongdae stretches his legs as he sits in the floor, and he gazes around him, Jongin besides his left and Sehun on his right. He looks up again at Baekhyun’s cheery face, the MC ( _Master of Cocks)_  sticker label on his shirt and the small bounces of his feet as he waits for everyone to settle down.

“Welcomeeee to Gay Sex 101” Baek shouts and immediately blows the party horn in his hand. Jongdae raises his hands to cover his ears as he winces.

“Wait – I thought this was a wiener party” Sehun glares at Baek

“It is! We have a wide variety of selections from acorn to  _Oh my god that won’t fit me_ ” Sehun wrinkles his nose at Baek’s references.

“ _Please_  tell me we’re not using food during the demos”

“Oh oh! Can we use cucumber and watch Jongin gives head to it?” Jongdae decides to join the fun and Sehun scoffs at his request before replying.

“That’s too easy – I want to see him choke on a salami” Sehun smirks at Jongdae, who high fives Sehun. Jongin stares at them in confusion.

“Are we making a sandwich?” Jongin asks them and the others laugh in response

“We should make a game – for every naïve comment, we chug a shot of Tequila. Who’s in?” Jongdae grins evilly and Sehun immediately agrees. Baek claps in excitement and rushes to get the hidden liquors under the kitchen sink.

“Who are you?” Xiumin stares at Jongdae in amusement

“God” Jongdae mockingly moan sinfully, and Xiumin blushes in response as if remembering last night sexcapades. Sehun roars in laughter and keeps smacking Jongdae’s back.

“I can’t wait when you get laid – you’re gonna be on fire” Sehun slings an arm around Jongdae, suddenly becoming best pals with him.

Baekhyun finally returns with the tequila and 5 small bottles, filling them up to the brink.

“Remember – whoever pukes on the sofa is paying the cleaning bill” Xiu shoots Sehun an angry look, a reminder of Sehun’s previous incident.

“Anyway to answer Sehun’s previous question – we’re using  _these”_  Baek opens his treasure chest, where a variety of toys are resting inside of it. Jongin gasps and covers his eyes in reaction; Jongdae rolls his eyes, Xiumin stares in boredom while Sehun whistles in appreciation.

“Wow – nice – wait is that the new – “Sehun asks

“Yep” Baek smirks

“You’re  _my_  man” Sehun stands up to give him a bro hug, but Xiumin pulls him back down.

“He’s horny – don’t touch him” Xiumin warns him

“It’s true – he refuses to touch me as punishment” Baek pouts and purposely strokes the front of his pants.  _Ugh Baek_  and  _the hell man_ echoes through the room.

 “Anyway~ can we move on already?” Jongdae tells them in huff

“Patience is an orgasm’s virtue” Baek tells him

“What?” Jongdae glares at him for choosing more stupid words

“Drink!” Sehun yells instead and the rest agree to it despite Baek’s loud protests that it wasn’t a stupid comment.

“Amazing sex requires pants dropping foreplay – so who shall be volunteers?” Baek grins evilly and Jongdae immediately pushes Jongin to the center, follows by  _Jongin_   _Jongin Jongin_  chants. Sehun helps along while Xiumin shakes his head in amusement.

“Jongin! Come on up!”

“But – but I’m not a virgin – Jongdae’s the one who needs this lesson” Jongin whines while pointing at Jongdae as if he’s truly a kid.

“Oh really? Did you swallow?”

“Huh?”

“You know – blow job, knob job, gobble gobble, lick the lollipop – “Baek starts to list the slangs for this act

“Wait – you’re allowed to suck a lollipop while intercourse?” Jongin stares in confusion at him

They remain silent for a few seconds, wondering how this kid is really 20 years old before Jongdae shouts “Drink!”

The game goes on for quite a while, barely giving Jongdae a chance to actually learn anything worthwhile. So by the time bedtime rolls around, Jongdae is slouching over Baekhyun, trying to get some self pity from the elder.

“What if I’m really bad at it – like he puts it in and I farted?” Jongdae whispers to Baek, half giggling and half blowing his breath into his face. Baek grimaces at his breath and pulls him away.

“Ew you need to brush your teeth – but I doubt he’d reject you at second try. He practically drools over you when you’re not looking” Baek rolls his eyes as he says this

“Yea? You really think so? You don’t think he’ll hate it when he finds out I like to bite?” Jongdae pouts and holds on to his arm

“Please – if Xiumin can tolerate my spanking kink, your biting kink is the least of your worries” Baek pats his head

“I really like him – I don’t want to mess this up” Jongdae whispers sleepily before a deep slumber falls into him.

Baek can only hug him tightly before wishing the same thing for him. After all, it’s been so long since he has seen Jongdae  _this_  happy with someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tuesday**

Jongdae stands in front of Yixing’s hotel room nervously. He fidgets from one foot to the next and wonders if he should come a bit later instead of exactly at 7. He groans inwardly if this means he’ll come off a bit desperate and feels embarrass by the thoughts of Yixing knowing his eagerness. He is about to run off and maybe come back in 30 minutes when the door suddenly opens. Luhan steps out, wearing only the tightest boxers and stares at Jongdae in surprise. Jongdae is a little alarmed at the sight of Luhan’s lack of modesty and can’t help feel bitterness and jealousy swallowing his chest.

“Oh um – “Jongdae starts to say in confusion.

“Sorry – I forgot you were coming. Come inside” Luhan steps aside, allowing Jongdae to enter slowly. Jongdae can see a spacious living room with doors leading to mysteries.

“Um I don’t want to intrude – “

“You didn’t – Luhan wear something for god’s sake” Yixing interrupts Jongdae’s sentence while scowling at his friend

“Alright geez – I just need some ice cubes so be right back” Luhan grabs the ice box in the table besides him. He hesitates for a moment before telling them to not have  _too_  much fun without him. He runs off before Yixing gets the chance to scold him.

“Sorry – how are you?” Yixing grabs hold of his hand and smiles warmly at him.

“Good – is Luhan joining us tonight?” Jongdae asks as Yixing steps closer to him

“No – do you want him to?” he replies as his face hovers close and Jongdae shakes his head in response, afraid of using his own voice. “Good” his voice drops a few octaves and he can feel the light shiver on his spine. He lightly kisses him on the lips before walking away.

“In the meantime, I have to get ready – come” Yixing leads him to double doors, where it opens a large bedroom. “You can rest for a while – I’m just going to shower quickly”

“Okay” Jongdae replies before sitting cautiously in Yixing’s bed. He sees Yixing closing the doors and locking it before he strolls to the bathroom.

Jongdae nervously sits on the edge of the bed, wondering if he should seduce him now or later. He hears the constant pattern of water falling as his thoughts cloud him with more insecurity. Biting down any doubts and low self esteem, he stands up and begins to strip his clothes, placing them on the chair. Shirt over his head, jeans down his pale legs and finally, the shoes and socks. Leaving only boxers on, he wonders how he should pose himself.

_It seems so promiscuous if I pose like one of the French girls. Maybe – oh maybe I’ll just be his fireman_

The thought seems to make Jongdae grin evilly, but he has no time to successfully execute that idea since he doesn’t hear the shower anymore. So instead he decides to approach it bluntly. That is, he will stand in front of the bathroom and hope Yixing will want him as much as he does.

“Jongdae – where do you want to –“A question that is never fully uttered as Yixing stares at him, wide eyes with confusion before realization dawns on him.

Jongdae makes the first move, stepping closer to Yixing, placing a hand on his cheek before lips finds its match.

Yixing kisses him back, hand tangled with his hair, pulling their bodies closer. Their bodies rub against each other as they walk backward to the bed, an occasional moan whenever frictions rub deliciously against their members.

Jongdae falls to bed, gasping for breaths when Yixing cups his hard on and strokes it into full length. His fingers clawing on the sheet when he takes it out from Jongdae’s boxer and envelops it in his mouth, sensitivity seems to multiply by the second. He writhes uncomfortably and thrusts his hips into the air, holding back a choked sob whenever his tip hits the roof of Yixing’s mouth. He feels close to the edge, where the line of pleasure and satisfaction blur, and he arches his back when it comes, shouting through his orgasm and his thighs quiver at the sudden sensation. Yixing doesn’t let him go until he calms from his high and he crawls up to Jongdae’s lips, kissing feverishly as if the previous act isn’t enough to sate their cravings.

“Fuck – you’re really good” Jongdae breathes out when Yixing finally stops attacking his lips, now focusing on the deep valley of his collarbone. Yixing can only hum a reply as he creates another deep mark.

Yixing travels down his body, soft kisses down his chest, a tentative lick to nipple and teeth grazing the side of his body. Lips suctioning on a certain sensitive spot, causing Jongdae to squirm as Yixing licks and gently bite it.

“Yixing – “Jongdae starts to say before groaning “Let me – can I?” he asks timidly as he grabs Yixing’s arm before the elder decides to go down on him.

“No time – later” Yixing tells him before kissing him again, this time gently as if they’ve been lovers for years. Jongdae whines from both the kiss and the reply.

“It’s not fair” he replies like a petulant child and pouts, causing Yixing to dramatically sigh and look at him with an exhausted glare when he stands besides the bed. The hard on stands proudly near his stomach and Jongdae can’t help, but marvel at its length and size.

“I’ve been planning this since Sunday – please?” Yixing pleads to him as he holds his hand out and Jongdae reluctantly takes it.

They dress in silence and Jongdae can’t help but feel guilty for being so selfish when Yixing never got his release. He bits his bottom lip and stares at the floor in shame as he finishes dressing and he can feel Yixing’s stare at him.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asks softly, his arm wrapped around his waist, a sense of comfort overwhelms him that he relaxes his shoulder.

“Yea – I’m just – I’m sorry. You’re  _so_  good to me” Jongdae tells him with a light blush and looks down to the floor. Yixing smiles and kisses his cheek before nuzzling to his neck

“I promise we’ll have  _all_  the fun after this” he tells him with a sly smirk before pulling Jongdae to the doors.

He unlocks the doors and leads them to the main door, passing by a smirking Luhan.

“Use protection!” Luhan shouts before the couple leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wednesday**

They didn’t end up doing it or any type of it on Tuesday’s night, much to Jongdae’s displeasure. However Jongdae does manage to return the favor as he gives Yixing one heck of a head, causing Yixing to shout in praises over his skillful tongue. Though sadly Yixing has to leave early due to a business meeting so they cut it short and resort to mild touches and heavy kissing.

So Jongdae is more than sexually frustrated by Wednesday, glaring at every colleague that dares to speak to him. Even when he’s home, he’s shooting daggers at the lovey dovey couple who can’t keep their hands off each other when they’re making dinner.

“You can keep sulking – heck you can even curse us, but it won’t make Yixing stand outside that door, begging you to fuck him” Xiumin tells him in amused tone

“I  _know_  – I just want him to be as sexually frustrated as I am so he stops teasing me” Jongdae grumbles

“Maybe you just need to give it more time – I mean you guys did just meet a week ago. He did say he’s not the type to just have sex with anyone”

“But he’s leaving in like 4 days – it’s not like time is in my favor. I don’t even know if I’ll ever see him again after this” Jongdae moans and throws his arm over his face dramatically

“Maybe it’s like one of those lame love stories where you guys meet again in a year and have dimple faced babies in 2 years” Baek shrugs nonchalantly

“Don’t say that – you  _know_  how much I love kids” Jongdae pouts and hugs a pillow. The thought of having kids with Yixing crosses his mind many times when he daydreams about him. It ache his heart whenever he remembers that he may never see Yixing again after this week.

“He really likes you – I can tell. So stop worrying and let the universe decide – and trust me when I say they’re not against you  _this_  time” Xiumin wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer. Jongdae nods and holds back the million arguments in his head. He can only hope everything will end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Friday**

They hold a farewell party for them, conveniently in Yixing and Luhan’s hotel room because no one really wants to clean up the mess afterwards. Jongdae feels nerves overwhelming him as he avoids being too close to Yixing, fearing he will suddenly want to confess his love, which is  _way_  too early for them. So every time he sees Yixing approaching, he dodges and hides behind his tall friends and soon Yixing realizes his actions even though he does nothing to stop Jongdae.

He’s suffering through the night because his heart is tugging him into two directions, one where he wants to be as close to Yixing, possibly invading every sense of the word ‘personal space’, and the other to be as far away, so the inevitable  _I hope to see you around one day_  does not become a reality. After all, if you don’t know the ending of your love story, then you can’t have heartbreak over it.

He can’t keep himself calm so his eyes dart to find the weirdest corner of the room, feet seem to walk by itself as he goes round and round, inspecting the whole area before his brain finally says  _yes! That’s the corner_. Before he realizes it, his back is already against the wall and he’s holding his knees. His heart begins to calm itself and his breathing slowly normalizes as he stares at the floor. He doesn’t notice someone approaching him until he feels a familiar hand reaching for his hand.

“Hi” Jongdae looks up to stare at those familiar dark eyes, the ones that keep filling his dreams.

“Hi” he whispers back, unsure if he should apologize for being a crappy guest.

“Are you alright?” Yixing asks him in a worry tone

“I’m just overwhelmed I guess” he chuckles in reply, giving him a small smile. His eyes finally have a chance to look around, the unfamiliar baggage on the right, and the collection of snapbacks on the chair. He notices he’s in a bedroom, possibly Luhan’s, and his eyes widen at the thought of invading the elder’s privacy, as if opening every door in the previous moment wasn’t shameless enough.

“Oh wow – I didn’t realize – fuck” Jongdae lets his face fall into his hands, cursing himself for being so stupid. Yixing chuckles at his childish reaction and assures him that Luhan will be okay with this.

Yixing crawls to his side and sits beside him, shoulders press against each other. They enjoy each other’s warmth and company in silence, unspoken words still hang between them, but Jongdae refuses to say them when he can enjoy this for the moment.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving already – it feels like yesterday when we just met” Jongdae comments as he stares at the blank cream wall in front of them.

“Well I can’t believe you actually gave me a chance – even I would label myself as a pervert if I was in your position”

“You seem harmless – and your dimple makes you look so innocent that I can’t be mad at you” Jongdae teases to him, a blush appearing in Yixing’s cheek.

“So – wanna see my bedroom?” Yixing purposely smiles where his dimple protrudes deeper than he has seen

“Cheeky asshole” Jongdae mutters as he jabs Yixing’s ribs. Yixing laughs as he grabs his hand again, this time tighter than before. A moment of silence falls between again, this time the air is less heavy than before.

“I’m going to miss you” Jongdae whispers, without looking at Yixing’s intense gaze on his side. Yixing pulls him closer by his waist; his nose nudges against Jongdae’s cheek, soft kisses on his jaw before he turns Jongdae’s face towards him. Lips trying to claim each other, breathless sounds echoing the wall and hands grabbing whatever skin they can touch. It goes on for a while, until Jongdae pushes Yixing away and he stands so abruptly that he misses Yixing’s crestfallen look.

He walks briskly to the door, not giving Yixing a chance to grab or call him back. A moment of dread fills Yixing’s body as if the love of his life is leaving for good, but relief floods right after when he sees Jongdae locking the door. The speed of which Jongdae takes off his clothes leaves him breathless, and he’s still sitting in that floor, staring at this beautiful man who knows how to rile him so easily.

“Take off your clothes –  _now”_  Jongdae tells him in a growl by the time he stands with only boxers on.

“Luhan will kill you” he replies amusedly as he strips off his pants and watches Jongdae walk towards him.

“He seriously needs to get laid – even  _I_  can tell how desperate he is” Jongdae replies to him before claiming Yixing’s swollen lips again. Yixing chuckles against his lips briefly before moaning against Jongdae’s administrations.

They take their time that night, slowly memorizing each other’s body. Waves of pleasure disappear and reappear so often that they temporarily forget the meaning of pain. It continues for hours despite Luhan’s displeased shoutings and their guests scowl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday**

His smile is never gone by the time the sun rises in the horizon. They spend the morning re-memorizing the other’s body, ignoring the pleading noises of Luhan outside the door. It isn’t until afternoon when they finally leave the room and Jongdae has to part ways momentarily from his lover. Insecurities seem to fill him again when they say their goodbye at the door, but he quickly let it go when his lips press against his and their emotions flow against each other.

He arrives in his home by 2 and is greeted by his curious roommates, especially Baekhyun who just want to know Yixing’s size.

“So – how was it?” Xiumin nudges to his side

“Did you fart?” Baek chuckles to himself

Jongdae replies by giving them his middle finger before walking to his room.

“I’m actually surprised your ass is not hurting – wait – did you top?! Oh my god, you topped didn’t you?” Baek asks accusingly

“Leave me alone” Jongdae replies, not bothering to look up from the pillow smothering his face

“What’s wrong now?” Xiu sighs in annoyance as he sits in the edge of the bed

“I bet it’s about tomorrow as usual” Baek rolls his eyes at the obvious sign

“You should just tell him – I’m sure he doesn’t want to lose you either” Xiu’s rare moment of being helpful finally arrives

“It’s not like it’ll go as bad as before – remember when he dated that loser who “claims” to be studying abroad, but he was actually in Seoul fucking some kid”

Xiu kicks Baek in response along with a hard glare, as if that topic is extremely sensitive despite the fact Jongdae is clearly over that asshole. Still his roommates have a way to bring up the worse topic at the worse moment because suddenly Jongdae can only imagine Yixing’s future betrayal. His body becomes stiff at the thoughts and he holds himself back before tears threaten to fall.

“He’s not  _him_  Jongdae – you should tell him” Xiu tells him as he rubs his back

“I think he’s different – I think you need to give him some credits for being one of the rare ones – one who actually spends time to know you as a person. Whatever happens, you lost it to someone who cared for you – and that’s already a million times better than losing it at a frat party” Baek tells him while rubbing his nose in displeasure at a certain old memory when he lost his virginity.

They both stay there beside him, consoling his deepest fears and worries. For once, Jongdae doesn’t feel like they were the worse roommates in his life, in fact they are still the best. It’s probably why they’re such good friends; they just know how to pull each other out of the miseries.

He feels immensely better by night time and his smile returns when Yixing picks him up for their last dinner together. He’s nervous as wreck when he sees him in the door, unsure on what to expect on their last night together. However every uncertainty seems to disappear when his lips catch his and he whispers  _ready?_  to his ear. He can only nod in reply and let Yixing takes him out for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sunday**

It’s a bit intimidating for Jongdae when all of his friends are there to scrutiny him. They expect him to cry or at least look sullen throughout the trip, but he doesn’t. He still cares of people’s expectations of him so he holds his emotions back; at least until he’s standing in the airport, and everything becomes clear, that it’s the final moments of goodbye. He fidgets halfway through their path towards the gate and he pulls Yixing away from the group, silently asking him to stay close to him. Yixing allows him and he can see the group distantly in front of them, unnoticing that two members have slipped away.

“Can we talk? We have time right?” Jongdae asks nervously

“Sure – let’s go there” Yixing points to a nearby coffee stand where they place a few tables and a few customers are sitting around it.

They order their beverages and manage to find a table secluded enough from public view, but visible enough to see people passing by every moment.

Yixing immediately grabs his hand when they sit, unaware of the few stares that they receive from sitting too close to each other.

“Tell me” he demands to Jongdae as if knowing Jongdae will stretch out the explanation further than before.

“I – I guess I keep thinking about us – and I know I shouldn’t expect more of this. We both have different lives. I think I’ll always cherish this visit – I’m going to miss you” Jongdae twiddles with his thumbs as he says his speech

Yixing remains silent during this while Jongdae keeps sneaking glances towards him, wondering if he’ll say something soon. When he doesn’t by 5thminute mark, he becomes restless and starts to fidget in his seat.

“You’re mad aren’t you?” Jongdae sighs dramatically “I always say something wrong – and I mess up a good friendship. Look, just forget what I said – “

Jongdae’s words are stopped by Yixing’s lips, leaning forward to his touches and enjoying this rare opportunity before it becomes a distant memory. By the time Yixing pulls back, Jongdae’s brain becomes numb with euphoria and he can’t process any words Yixing is saying to him.

“– so will you wait for me?” are the last few words he hears before he snaps his head back to Yixing’s gaze

“Sorry, what?” and Yixing can only chuckle at his slow reaction

“I’m returning in May – I want there to be an  _us_. Will you wait?”

“Yes” Jongdae says immediately without his brain having a chance to stop him

“Then let’s look forward to that instead” Yixing smiles at him shyly and Jongdae blushes to the ground.

The next few moments become a blur. They meet up with the rest of the group, some giving Jongdae a knowing look. Their kiss is a bittersweet and short, but it leaves a lot of questions hanging in the air, and for once, Jongdae is okay about it. When he finally has to let go of Yixing’s hand, there’s a moment of hesitation, but everything seems to become clear to him when he sees those eyes, dimple, lips and the warmth that radiates from his touches.

_I will see you again – I know_

The last thought he sends to Yixing, hoping the elder can read it when they wave goodbye. With Xiumin and Baek beside him, they head home and a smile stays permanently on his lips.

 


	2. Outtake

**June**

Yixing stands awkwardly, watching an old couple pick up their teenage boy reminded him of the days he used to go for dance classes. He watches their happy expressions, a clone of their child bubbling excitement as the child retells his day. He chuckles to himself when he barely remembers a memory when he met Luhan and introducing him to his mother.

“You came!” an energetic shriek interrupts his thoughts and he looks to the side, smiling at the familiar face. The sudden impact of the body against him has him reeling backwards, but he manages to catch his balance and hugs him back.

“Hi” he whispers back to Jongdae and they silently hold on in that spot, ignoring the bewildering looks from the old couple and their son. Jongdae nuzzles his face into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent and warmth.

“You came at the right time –  _everyone_  is about to leave” Jongdae whispers back in a husky tone and Yixing chuckles at the hidden implication.

“Come – I’ll show you around” Jongdae suddenly grabs his hand and pulls him into an unknown direction; everything seems like a maze in his view.

“So we’re not done with the large dance room, but we finished the small ones – see” Jongdae quickly pulls him into one of the dance room. Albeit the size of a master bedroom, it’s big enough to fit 15 students on a busy day. He barely sees the cream walls, lengthy mirrors and the cool speaker system before Jongdae pulls him out of the room.

They seem to walk faster to another room before halting completely.

“And this is the changing room – we were thinking of giving them more options, like private showers or fresh towels, but they can just suck it up” Jongdae shrugs indifferently, causing Yixing to chuckle at him

“What if one of them is a closeter?”

“Then I’m sure one of them will teach him _how_ to come out” Jongdae winks at him before pulling him at another direction

“Finally – the best room of the building – vocal room!” Jongdae shouts, fisting his hands into the air. He immediately takes off his shoes and begins to hop while taking off his socks.

“What are you doing?” Yixing asks chuckling

“I purposely made the room soundproof – but I never did get a chance to test it out” Jongdae smirks back at him, slowly stripping off the button up shirt in his body

“Oh really – what makes you think I’d be up for this?” Yixing crosses his arms, clearly amused

“Well you can just watch – I don’t mind”

It doesn’t take more than five minutes before Yixing joins in on the fun.

 

 

**August**

“What’s with you?” Bakehyun asks him on a sullen, cold, depressing day, at least in Jongdae’s point of view even though it’s extremely humid outside.

“Yixing’s busy” Jongdae pouts and tackles his friend’s arm for a side hug

“Luhan did say music first, life second”

“But he told me  _I’m_  first” he says in an almost childish voice

“Probably because you were blowing him and he just wanted you to continue” Baek shrugs nonchalantly and Jongdae punches him hard on the shoulder. But he goes back to holding Baek’s arm as if nothing happened a few moments ago.

“Do you think he found someone else? I bet it’s that blonde guy who owns half of China” Jongdae says a little too bitterly

“Doubtful” Baek pats his head in sympathy

“Or the brunette who keeps flirting with him even though I’m  _right there_ – fucking assholes” Jongdae mutters to himself as he stabs a particularly innocent meat.

“Or he’s just really busy and you’re the last thing on his mind” Baek tells him bluntly, earning a spiteful glance

Jongdae sighs instead and picks on his food.

“Alright fine – let’s call him” Baek rolls his eyes and starts to dial

“What – no. Don’t!” Jongdae grabs his arm and tries to reach for his phone

“Relax camel – I’m calling Luhan” and Jongdae momentarily relaxes, but soon starts nibbling on his lower lips.

“What do you want dickface?” Luhan greets him

“Well hello to you too princess lulu” and Luhan growls at him in response

“If this isn’t about Xiumin, I’m hanging up” Luhan proceeds on telling him

“It’s about Yixing’s happiness which in turn is your happiness” Baek smugly tells him. They all know that Yixing’s moodiness rubs on Luhan quite easily and Yixing’s happiness is extremely beneficial to Luhan’s one night stands.

“Sigh – fine what did camel do now?”

A brief  _I didn’t do anything_  and  _shut up_  comments become background noise before Baek is able to reply.

“More like Yixing is neglecting him – hence he’s been bitchy” and a smack is given to his arm

“He’s busy with deadlines – can’t even get him to leave the damn studio”

 _See I told you_ and  _why can’t he reply my texts at least_  become the newest background noises.

“Ugh – just get him to call camel face before your idiotic friend realizes his priorities” with that Baek hangs up and Jongdae hits him again

“He’s not an idiot” Jongdae glares at him

“Fine – he’s  _your_  idiot”

“Better” and Jongdae smiles for the first time

 

 

**September**

Yixing grabs Luhan by the collar, jerking him back to face him

“Fuck what the hell man?” Luhan growls to him

“Who’s  _that_?” Yixing asks, clenching his jaw tightly

“How the fuck should I know?” Luhan glares at him as he replies and Yixing gives him a knowing look. “Fuck fine I’ll go find out” Luhan walks off with a scowl and Yixing downs his 5th tequila shot of the night.

“411 on the guy next to camel face” Luhan whips out a few bills between his fingers to bribe the guy next to him

“Ex” Sehun simply says as he tries to take the money with a smirk, but Luhan pulls it back just in time

“I said 411 not who he was” Luhan rolls his eyes

“Fine – asshole ex who left him for some barely legal kid” Sehun rolls his eyes while Luhan glares at him

Before they can continue to argue, they can see Jongdae visibly shaken and tries to get away from so called ex. They barely manage to react before they see Yixing right beside him, showing him the way out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Yixing whispers to Jongdae’s ear as they walk out of the ballroom

“Yeah I’m fine” Jongdae replies with a straight face, their hands automatically find each other and Jongdae pulls him to a certain direction once they’re outside the building

“Where are we going?” Yixing asks him even though he has no preference as long as Jongdae is away from  _that_  guy

“My happy place – I never showed you”

They walk towards a familiar park, but Yixing can’t seem to put a name towards it.

“By show, I hope you don’t mean another tryst” Yixing scolds him and Jongdae can only smirk at him

“Says the guy who pulled me into a bathroom last time”

“You can’t wear those sinful jeans and not expect me to rip it off you” he replies in exasperation

They finally stop in a secluded area where there’s only a bench near them. Bushes seem to be around them and the privacy gives Jongdae a sense of security from strangers' eyes.

“Here we are” Jongdae stretches his arms out before plopping into the bench with a happy expression

“We’ve been here before – right?” Yixing sits beside him and they scoot closer to each other

“Yep – your first walk with me brought us here” Jongdae laid his head on Yixing’s shoulder

“So your happy place is me then” Yixing teases him and Jongdae scoffs at him, pulling away from him

“No – my happy place is where this all started” Jongdae gestures wildly to himself, Yixing and the air.

“Basically I made your life better” Yixing smugly smile at him and Jongdae rolls his eyes

“You can leave – I don’t need your insufferable attitude in  _my_  happy place” Jongdae shoves him away, which just recoils Yixing, who wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist, chin tucked on his shoulder.

“It’s too bad I’m already  _your_  idiot” he whispers to him

“I should have picked Luhan”

“If you like clumsy, awkard sex" Yixing starts to place kisses along his jaw

"I heard he's bigger than you" Jongdae replies as he feels Yixing's hand slipping inside his shirt

"I humor him for the sake of his ego" a sudden twist to his nipple leaves Jongdae writhing

"Doesn't mean he can't make me scream louder" he replies breathlessly when Yixing attacks a certain sensitive junction in his neck

"Call him then" Yixing threatens while Jongdae's own body is heating up quite fast

His fingers nervously shake as he looks for Luhan's numbers and Yixing traces over his stomach. Warm breaths still hover his neck and desire churns in his stomach.

"Hi cutie" Luhan greets him

"Hey" Jongdae replies almost airily. He can feel Yixing fingers trailing the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning each in a slow pace. Yixing bends down between his knees and places soft kisses on his stomach.

"Everything's okay?" Luhan asks after a few seconds of silence

"Perfect" Jongdae replies after muffling a certain groan with his hand when Yixing licks his nipple and twists it with his lips. His lips seem to graze his body at different points before it reaches his ear, nibbling at the earlobe.

"Ask him" Yixing whispers to his ear, warm breath trickles into his eardrum. He shivers lightly as implications surround his thoughts.

"So I have a question – “Jongdae starts to say and holds the breathless exhale.

"Sure" Luhan replies eagerly

"– and I need you to be honest – “Jongdae continues, biting his bottom lip when Yixing grazes his teeth on his collarbone and starts to unbuckle his pants.

"Okay..."

"– Because Xiumin asked me this and he was really curious – “Jongdae continues in a string of words because Yixing is rubbing his dick through his boxers in a sinful way and every flick of his wrist causes him to involuntarily thrust up. He holds down a groan when Yixing takes it out and holds back a louder moan when Yixing starts to stroke it extremely slow.

"Oh he is?" Luhan suddenly sounds more interested into this question than before

"Yep" Jongdae quickly replies as he thrusts up when Yixing's tongue licks a stripe from the side.

Everything seems to halt for a moment when Jongdae isn't continuing the conversation and Yixing just stares at him, as if the unspoken rules explain everything. Yixing's patience is tremendous, which is why Jongdae immediately goes back to talking if he ever wants a release.

"So Xiumin and I were talking about sizes – “Jongdae voice seems to return to normal tone and Yixing goes back to enjoying his fun. He grips the base of the cock with 2 fingers, preventing early release, and starts to twirl the head with tentative licks, causing Jongdae to squirm even more.

"Sizes?" Luhan sounds confused

"Yes sizes – “Yixing licks the precum before engulfing the head in his mouth. Wet, warm and teasing tongue is all he can feel and he has to momentarily close his eyes because the sight of Yixing sucking his dick eagerly is causing his orgasm to approach quicker than he'd like.

"You mean like clothes? I'm 100 - don't listen to the idiots who say otherwise" Luhan quickly argues, but Jongdae doesn't care about his rant.

_Fuck his tongue and the delicious sucking noises he makes_

Yixing seems to know his thoughts because at the next moment, he's slowly engulfing the whole length, up until his lips reaches his fingers, the ones that tightly hold its base.

"No - idiot - I mean the sizes of – “Jongdae bits his lower lip when his tip hits the roof of Yixing's mouth and he can feel the tightening of esophagus around the head. He holds the phone away from his ear to exhale loudly and Yixing lets go of his dick, slick with saliva.

"Of?" Luhan still sound confused

"Your dick" Jongdae simply continues with a certain teasing tone and Yixing returns his attention to his dick, licking a trailing precum and focusing his attention to its base. Jongdae can imagine the light blush surrounding Luhan's neck and cheeks. Yixing restarts his administration again as he engulfs the head.

"Wh - what? Why would you talk about that?" Luhan words seem to stumble too quickly as if he's an inexperienced boy trying to confess to his crush.

"Curiosity - so hyung – “he involuntary thrusts when Yixing slowly lets his length slides down his mouth and his tip is rubbing against the soft esophagus. Jongdae grips himself to stay down after Yixing's warning look and resists the temptation of overpowering his lover. He closes his eyes and lets the sensation overwhelms him as Yixing finds a good pace.

"How  _big_  are you? Are you really bigger than Yixing?" Jongdae asks and he can hear Luhan's nervous laugh.

"Of course I am" Luhan scoffs quickly as if the notion is the truth.

"You shouldn't lie hyung – “Jongdae teases again and accidentally does a sharp inhale when Yixing manages to deep throat successfully.

"What makes you think I'm lying? You should come by and I'll show you" Luhan tells him in his overly smug tone that Jongdae manages to roll his eyes on, despite the numbing pleasure on his lower extremities.

"Tempting - but I think you'll like  _my_ offer better" Jongdae tells him quickly, before a moan threatens to escape due to Yixing's quick movement with his tongue.

"Do tell me" Luhan's curiosity increases as he waits for the younger to reveal his hands. Jongdae quickly tangles his hand to Yixing's hair, signaling him to slow down. They momentarily stare at each other, neither making a movement before Yixing paces himself slower.

"Tell me your real size so I can win this dare – “Yixing lets go the base of his dick, and starts to focus on drawing out his orgasm. “ – and Xiumin will let you have him for a night " Yixing raises his eyebrow as if he doesn't believe Jongdae's promise. Jongdae silently whines for Yixing to continue.

"Bullshit" Luhan replies with a chuckle

"Hyung - when have i ever let you down?" A valid question since Jongdae keeps up with his end of the bargain, with a hefty price of course. Yixing's hands seem to travel by itself, trailing over his stomach and soon pinching his nipples. Jongdae feels close to the edge of euphoria.

"Who's my witness?"

"Yixing" Jongdae holds the phone out to Yixing's ear and Yixing releases Jongdae's dick with a loud pop.

"Just fucking tell him" Yixing says in a hoarse voice, which luckily Luhan doesn't notice why.

"Fine" Luhan grumbles and there are static noises in the background. Yixing continues on, this time only focusing on the head, earning him more involuntary thrusts.

"Okay - it's – “ Luhan mumbles his size through the phone and Jongdae widens his eyes in reaction. His reaction also correlates to the inevitable orgasm that's approaching.

"Okay thanks hyung!" Jongdae replies quickly and hangs up. He groans loudly, fists clenching the bench before he thrusts one more time into Yixing's mouth, a stream of white liquid overflowing between them.

Yixing wipes his mouth at the back of his hand and watches in amusement as Jongdae tries to catch his breaths.

"That was fun" Yixing smirks at him

"I hate you" Jongdae tells him before pulling at Yixing's collar to kiss him. The bitter and salty taste mixes together as they kiss, but they can only feel breathless in the end. Yixing sits beside him and stretches his aching legs while Jongdae flops his head on Yixing's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Yixing asks and Jongdae holds up his fingers in reply. "Hmm that sounds right"

Jongdae whips out his phone and texts Luhan the address of where Xiumin will be.

"Won't he kill you?" Yixing asks and Jongdae shakes his head

"Nah - they have threesome kinks"

"Did you join?" Yixing glares at him

"Yes, which is why I was a virgin when we met" Jongdae rolls his eyes and grabs his hand

"We should go back" Yixing whispers to him as he cups the limp dick in his hand to put it back inside Jongdae's boxers. Jongdae whines in his throat from the sensitivity as Yixing slowly rezip and rebukle his pants.

"Let me sleep" Jongdae pouts while closing his eyes, feeling Yixing's fingers buttoning his shirt.


End file.
